Loki Prince of Mischief: Act I Scn I-II: Pre-Trial
by LokiPOM
Summary: Following Loki's war on Earth and the Avengers, Thor returns him to Asgard to stand trial for his crimes against Earth (Midgard) and Jotunheim... but not before touching bases with Frost Giants on their Ice Planet. Will their surprise visit end in a start of peace talks...or will it reignite the centuries-old war between Asgard and Jotunheim?


LOKI: Prince of Mischief A screenplay

By j3px

LOKI: Prince of Mischief ACT ONE SCENE ONE:

**PRE-TRIAL**

EXT. Late afternoon, New York City, 3:51 p.m. EST.

MOVING as we stand with Dr. Banner, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Dr. Erik Selvig, surrounding Thor and Loki.

INT. as Thor speaks to Loki

FAVORING THOR Brother.

FAVORING LOKI, without moving, blinks, shifts eyes to Thor.  
INT THOR (low voice)  
Before our return to Asgard we would pay a few of our friends a visit.

LOKI glances wincingly at Thor.

LOKI (blinks)

Hesitantly, LOKI clutches the portal control with Thor.

THOR Dr. Selvig EXT SELVIG (nods)  
INT THOR comrades farewell.  
EXT Favoring THOR As Banner, Stark, Rogers, Barton, & Romanoff- the AVENGERS- nod in syncopation.

1 MOVING as we stand with Dr. Selvig and the Avengers, we watch the bright blue tractor beam of light draw Thor and Loki up.

CUT TO OUTER SPACE, VOID, as the tractor beam flashes across our galaxy, warping THOR and LOKI, visible, their capes rustling through it.

(End ACT ONE, SCENE ONE)

ACT ONE SCENE TWO

ANOTHER ANGLE as we needle out of our galaxy out of Andromeda, through foreign ones

REVERSE ANGLE across the stars, thrusting through the World Tree,, until reaching a dark, ice planet

The beam hurtles the two violently aground of

Jotunheim.

CLOSE SHOT As the two tread fewer than twelve steps to find

themselves

CLOSER SHOT On THOR (straight expression) and LOKI(barely concealing a nervous gulp)

CIRCULAR PAN surrounded by hundreds of FROST GIANTS, standing three yards away from them. THOR, securing LOKI,

PAUSES as one of the Jotun, we presume the leader, looks to either side, quietly.

ANGLE FAVORING THOR AND LOKI As the leader approaches them, gait lumbering.

2 FROST GIANT 1 (calm)  
Odin s son.

THOR Indeed.(slight pause) Now I come in peace.

FROST GIANT 1 Your father steals our casket a quarter of our planet lie in wake and our king

ANGLE on LOKI, looking at snow

FROST GIANT 1 is no more.  
ANGLE FAVORING THOR As the wind kicks ice crystals in his right eye. He winces a little.  
FROST GIANT 1 (still calm)  
Why should we trust you now?

Deliberately, THOR sets Mjolnir down in front of him.

THOR (rising, contrite)  
Good man, I can only answer for my own actions.

(pause)  
In my arrogance and haste, I came before your people

ANGLE FAVORING LOKI, shifting glance from Thor to Jotun, still unable to speak.  
THOR (smoldering)  
to avenge what I had no right to.

(gesturing to Jotun)  
I had taken the lives of over two hundred of your men.  
(pause)  
For this wrong, I am truly sorry and ask your forgiveness.

3 REVERSE ANGLE On LOKI, masking contempt for THOR S contrition.

ANGLE On JOTUN LEADER, approaching THOR and LOKI.  
He makes stern eye contact with THOR for seems an hour.

FROST GIANT 1 (on Loki, to Thor)  
And this one?

THOR (exhales, to JOTUN)  
Look at his eyes.  
FOCUS On LOKI who grimaces, trying to feign remorse covering the hatred he barely conceals.

FROST GIANT 1 Our king ANGLE Favoring LOKI darting a glance straight at JOTUN LEADER.

FROST GIANT 1 is gone.

FROST GIANT 2 The All-Father has our Casket.  
(pause)  
We want what is ours, Asgardian.

ANGLE SHIFT TO An elder Jotun approaching the leader, whispers to him. LEADER nods.  
THOR I would speak with my father alone

(slight pause)  
but I m afraid that is all I can do for your people.  
(turns very slowly, LOKI trailing)

FROST GIANT 1 Before you leave, Odin s son

4 ANGLE ON THOR, AT RIGHT as The Jotunheim winds pick up force.

FROST GIANT You recall our world was demolished not long after your last visit . Thousands lost their lives. We have reason

ANGLE On THOR, wind sending his hair in his face.

to believe the attack came

MOVING On LOKI from Asgard.

THOR S EYES glance involuntarily toward LOKI. Another JOTUN leans forward.

FROST GIANT 3 We want the murderer

who did all of this.  
MOVING LEFT To what appears to be dismal wreckage in the distance, hinting at something reminiscent of a holocaust.  
Jotunheim wind gains more intensity, into a gale.

THOR (steps back, wincing in wind)  
I.. will look into it. We will see to it that the one responsible for this

ANGLE FAVORING FROST GIANT 3 His eyes piercing LOKI S, drawing him in uncomfortably.

faces Asgardian justice.

FROST GIANT 3 (turning slowly, to THOR)  
Yes. See to it.

THOR nods. Picks up Mjolnir. Steps back.

5

THOR Farewell.  
(turns)

FOCUS SHIFT as FROST GIANTS slowly back away. Piercing wind kicks up ice crystals into mist

MOVING as we watch, with the JOTUN, the bright blue beam of light draw Loki and Thor up once more.

CUT TO beam flashing across YGGDRASIL, warping THOR and LOKI, visible, their capes flapping through reaching

SWEEPING ANGLE ON Beam drawn in on the BIFROST BRIDGE

guided by HEIMDALL, watchful guardian of Asgard.

(End ACT ONE, SCENE TWO)


End file.
